


Take an Order

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete reveals Don's secret to Bob, who immediately identifies with Don's wish to keep his identity a secret. He'll do anything to bond with Don and get his approval. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take an Order

“I don't care what your name is or where you're from. Are we doing this or not?” Don asks.

Don stares down at Bob who is resting on his heels between Don's knees. Bob nods and goes about undoing Don's belt buckle, zipper, and fly. Don obligingly raises his hips for Bob to pull down his pants and briefs.

He strokes Don's cock while he talks, challenging him. Draper looks back at him coldly. He finds it distasteful to be reminded of his past in this way. Lieutenant Donald F. Draper was a skillful commander and a kind lover, but this was one aspect of life out of many that he had thought he had left behind in the barracks and battlefields of Korea.

“No one's stopping you from leaving, Bob.”

“I understand, Mr. Whitman.”

Don's head thumps on the back of the couch at not only the man's audacity, but also the fact that his mouth was finally wrapped around him. That little shit, Campbell, opening his own big mouth in a desperate urge to confess his weighty secret and connect with another human being. And probably opening his big mouth for other reasons too.

Bob goes about holding Don's thick cock in his hand and taking tentative tastes of his bitterness. He puts the tip in his mouth and decides that it is meaty and good. It made him feel full. He sucked carefully until Don spoke up.

“Don't tease. You aren't a woman; it isn't cute.”

Bob frowns. The build up was his favorite part. He liked working men like Campbell up to whimpers and begs. He should have known “Don” would be different. But he knows how to take an order.

“Yes, Dick.”

Don drops his head back down on the couch.

“Good boy,” he says with a few gentle strokes to his head.

When Benson goes back to sucking, taking him in deep, holding him and letting his throat convulse, Don let his hands run through the boy's hair. Bob was a fresh-eyed thing. He wanted to make a good impression. Maybe he wanted a raise or an office. Don pulls his hair, and Bob whimpers. Adorable.

Bob pulls off for air, red-faced, and pants heavily in Don's lap. His hands continue to pet his hair and let him catch his breath. He was going at it like a champ. He had to keep him calm if he wanted to finish in the kid's mouth. It would be unfair to startle him so.

“You alright?” Don asks amusedly.

Bob doesn't look amused at all.

“Yes.”

“Don't worry. You're doing fine.”

Don's cock twitches impatiently, but he wants to soothe Bob a bit and savor the moment. Bob would only be an underling for so long. Don remembers when he was doing this for Roger. They had even had a bit of a reunion the other day. He hopes he can share that with Benson one day. Something dirty and secret and theirs.

Bob looks up at him with wide, proud eyes, in awe of the unexpected praise. He goes back to finish what he had started. It's a messy finish. Spit and precome and ejaculate gets everywhere. It's not pretty, but it feels good to know that he was responsible. He made this connection with Don possible. As wrong as it sounds, as guilty as he feels, he had _wanted_ this.

Bob looks up to see how well his performance had been scored.

Draper's come is bitter, but the rapt smile on his face is not.


End file.
